


Irony

by ReSolivagant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe some Inarizaki dudes, Older Characters, haven't figured out that part yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: Atsumu was and still an asshole, you are sure about it. He still wears the cocky smile.But, you are still the same also, trying to avoid people. Trying your hardest to avoid HIM.Maybe, just maybe you can actually talk to each other this time around.(Disclaimer: Characters belong to Haikyuu!!)





	1. Oh yay! New neighbors!

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 800 years since I first started to write this.  
> This ch is short, just to give you an idea where the story is coming from. And hopefully it would lead us to it where it unfolds.
> 
> I’ve portrayed Osamu a little more talkative, they are older, so you know maybe he changed a little. And I need a wing-man, and who can be better than your twin who knows every embarrassing detail about you? XD

 

 

 

In a busy life, dealing with people and complains left you drained. But you were perfect for the job, your stoic expression was suitable for the spot. That day specially had been a ridiculous busy, walking to your apartment gave you some kind of relief, you couldn’t wait to get home, get into comfy clothes, eat dinner and settle into your bed.

You were maneuvering between the bags in your hands and looking for your keys when your foot bumped into something. The door to the vacant apartment next to yours was open, the inside was filled with mumbles.

You heard steps rushing outside and not really interested in meeting new people you quickly looked for your key, but a couple of boys came out to pick up the stray boxes.

 _Great._  Just the name made your stomach turn into knots, he was the most unpleasant boy you have ever met. You don’t really recall a conversation with any of them, and that was totally fine with you.

So, it was quite disappointing when you found out that your new neighbors next door were indeed the infamous twins.

“Hello,” the one you remembered was the less annoying spoke, he looked the same but his ears were pierced. You greeted with a head bow.

The other one just stared at you and you at him, he squinted his eyes and you gulped, a sour taste appeared in your mouth. He did seem a little different, his hair was shorter, and his ears were pierced like his brother’s and he had an extra one on the cartilage.

“Hey,” he said with a low voice. His mind replaying the images of a girl sitting on the next row of desks, chin resting on her hands, unamused eyes that never looked at him.

“Wait, I think I remember you,” Osamu said stepping closer, “you went to Inarizaki right? I think you were in my brother’s class,” and without any warning he took the bags from your hands. Atsumu stared at you blankly.

“I don’t really remember any of my classmates,” you said inserting your key and then turning it to unlock, you took the bags from him, “thank you,” you pushed the door open, “but I do remember the Miya twins and some of their games,” you entered your apartment without facing them again.

~

“She was in your class wasn’t she?” His brother asked bringing boxes to the kitchen.

“Was she? I don’t really remember her,”  _of course_  he remembered you, you were a bitch. Always so bored, like you were too good to even talk to or look at him, or any other of your classmates. He rarely saw you talking to anyone other than the teachers, not that he paid that much attention back then.

You had change, you were taller, your hair was longer, but the deadpan face was still there. He didn’t like you back then, he was sure he wasn’t going to like you this time around.

~

Your muscles relaxed as soon as you sank in your bathtub. Most of the time you spent thinking about your early encounter.

_What were the odds of those fucking twins moving next door? When does my contract expires? Might have to look for a new place, but this one is perfect, I don’t get that much of a commute and is really convenient. I might have to put up with this for the sake of a comfortable place._

~

During the next month you bumped into them almost daily, there were few words exchanged and only to Osamu, not that Atsumu cared obviously. Who would want to see your annoying face and that fucking look in your eyes? He was sure you hated him even though he didn’t remember doing a thing for that outcome, after all you never crossed words.

One of those days the blonde twin was almost at the entrance when he saw you walking in front of him, you were wearing some tight jeans and red t-shirt, your hair was freely moving with the wind and your hand was holding a bag from the convenience store on the next block.  

He was quietly walking behind you keeping his distance staring at his phone, or at least trying to because the view if front of him was very distracting. You could be really annoying but your figure was amazing and the jeans were doing every one of your curves justice.

You reached the top and that loud girl who lived on the upper floor was there, “[surname] how long has it been since I last saw you? you need to come to out more,” she was smiling clapping her hands together.

You just nodded and continued walking.

“Don’t be so rude [surname],” she was about to follow you but something got her attention, “uh, Atsumu-kun~!!” she screamed making you flinch, both for the chirpy sound of her voice and the name she yelled.

You were close to your door when Osamu came out of his startling you causing you to drop the bag in your hand.

“Oh sorry,” he said crouching to pick the stuff that came out of the plastic bag.

“Don’t worry about it,” you mumbled getting the stuff from his hands. Your key was already in your hand so you hurried to your door.

“Hopefully we can catch up,” he scratched the back of his head, “I mean we weren’t friends but if you went to some of our games it would be cool to talk about that.”

You stare at him confused,  _catch up? Is he serious? How annoying can they get?_  “Yeah, we will see.”  

Atsumu had watched the whole scene, and wondered how his brother was brave enough to talk to you.

“Osamu-kun you must really have charm to talk to [surname], she’s is a demon,” the girl laughed making fun of you, “she never talks to anyone, I cannot stand her superior air, so it would be better if you don’t get involved with her, you guys seem pretty fun.”

“So she hasn’t changed?” Atsumu said under his breath.

“What was that? Don’t tell me you know her from before?” The girl asked looking offended.

“She was our classmate, well ‘Tsumu’s classmate. Anyways 'Tsumu I was going to ask you if we could go out for dinner I’m starving and there is no food prepared.”

“Yeah let’s do that.”

They left saying bye to the blonde girl, she glanced at your door a little annoyed by the fact of them knowing such an unpleasant girl like you.

~

Miya Atsumu never cared about people liking him or not, if they accepted his personality or not, but if he was honest to himself, he was bothered once for this. That quiet girl from class, she never even tried to look at him, like she was interested in never getting to know him. His ego was a little shaken by the way she walked into class like the room was empty, she never made eye contact with anyone, the only person she acknowledged was the teacher, and he only heard her voice when she read out loud or answer a question in class.  

You had to be some strange girl, _like who doesn’t like twins?_ He was sure it was every girl’s fantasy, but you always seemed so different. He had girls fighting over him trying to catch his attention but you always walked by as if he didn’t exist.  

And when you attended a game and all the other girls were screaming his name, the only reaction from you were glares, your gaze piercing the back of his head as if you could see right through him.

Your memories were filled with his cocky smile, and the annoying girls trying to gain his attention. _Stupid_. You would just look at them, bored by the situation. Wondering how girls their age could regress to toddler years just because of a guy, who you knew was a complete asshole. You could see it in the way he smiled back at them, it pissed you off you were the only one who realized what lied under his friendly face. You knew he didn’t care for any of them. _Asshole_.

You were seriously not looking forward to the upcoming days and having to deal with your 'oh so popular’ neighbors. And mostly you were not mentally prepared to bump every day into his _angelic smile_.

 

 

 


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start bumping into the twins more than you really want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! it's been forever! I am so sorry for anyone waiting for an update.  
> In this ch I was planning on just having the twins invite "you" to the party, but an idea happened and I ended up writing it.
> 
> Bear with me, I feel like this is going rather slow but I want to build up before revealing "your" backstory. Maybe it will be next ch, I just like to add those little glimpses of the high school years.

 

 

 

 

To the best of your luck your third year of high school you shared class with Miya Atsumu. The sudden chit chat made you lift your eyes from the book on your desk; he was at the door chatting his way with two girls scratching the back of his neck as if he was flustered by his fans fussing over him. For a split second his eyes found yours but you blinked your way back to the page you were reading earlier, trying your best to ignore the scene you were sure was going to repeat all year long.

He had seen you because for some odd reason it was hard for him not to; walking through the hallway, on the entrance getting your slippers, at gym class or sitting outside on the grass eating your lunch. It wasn't because he looked for you, it was just that you were always on his way.

More than once he had wanted to come up and ask you what your deal was? Why did you dislike him so much? But he never did. _Because he didn't care._ He didn't care about your indifferent eyes or your messy ponytail, didn't care for the way you carried yourself or the almost too sweet sound of your voice.

~

One of your lucky afternoons the twins met you walking back to the apartment building. Of course, your first reaction was to try to ignore them, but Osamu was fast to make small talk with you. It was alright, basic stuff; _how were you? how long had you been living there?_. Your answers were short but you weren't rude and something inside Atsumu's chest demanded him to pay attention to you.

Without really wanting to he learned you were about to graduate just like them and the name of the university you were attending. He thought your major suited you the best and he wanted to slap himself for agreeing with you on that.

"What are you up to these days, when you are not in school?" The brown haired twin asked.

"I am a part-time student, I work in the afternoons," your voice was monotone, trying to make it as plain as possible to not raise any interest.

"Really?! You are pretty diligent, right 'Tsumu?" He asked his twin.

You didn't bother to look his way but he only nodded in response.

"So, we are having a get together this Saturday, just some friends from college, mostly our volleyball team, who want to see our new place... you can come if you want."

Your lip twitched in annoyance but you didn't respond immediately since you reached the stairs, the twins followed behind and Osamu gave Atsumu an okay signal as they both gawked at you. Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows and Osamu had to hold his laugh.

"I will let you know," you finally spoke unlocking your door.

"Sure, we really hope you can make it though," Osamu threw his arm around Atsumu's shoulder but the blonde didn't even look at you.

~

"Why would you invite her?" Atsumu asked when they were finally in their apartment.

"Osamu rummaged the insides of the bags they were carrying earlier, "why not?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Forget it."

"I just think she is cute and she was our classmate, aren't you interested?"

"Me? You are the one who seems to like her."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Then maybe you should stop flirting with other girls."

"Hahaha! I wasn't flirting with her, and besides based on how much she likes you she will probably just ignore the invite."

"Good." Really? Then why was he wondering what it would be like if you decided to show up?

Meanwhile, you were in the kitchen heating up dinner and recalling your conversation from earlier. Those twins sure were different, one was alright, for a guy... the other one, you decided not to go there and shook your head trying to brush away your thoughts, _why were you thinking about them?_ Life sure was calmer when they weren't around, and in all honesty, seeing them brought back days and memories that you didn't wish to go back to, but the water that had remained still for so long was trying to flow again... little did you know it was going to be sooner than later.

~

Futakuchi Kenji was neither your friend or boyfriend, he only did a good job of satisfying the needs of your young body. You met him at the beginning of the school year, after some classes in common and a drunken night you ended up on top of him on his couch.

It was convenient, you both agreed on the terms and he liked that you avoided drama like the plague so even if he was making out with another girl in front of you your face never dared to flinch because you liked him but not enough to put effort on it. There were never demands or protests, it wasn’t even as exciting or heated as a booty call, only a way to maybe pass time if you were both in the mood.

It was Friday night when both twins and the bitch from upstairs met you at the entrance of the building, but you were not alone, Futakuchi was with you carrying take-out. He texted you when you left work telling you he was craving the food from the restaurant you liked so much, and obviously, he was also craving you.

“[surname] you never introduced me your boyfriend,” she twirled her hair between her fingers giving Futakunchi a flirty smile.

"Futakuchi Kenji," he bowed to the twins and winked at her.

"Hino Kotoe," she winked back at him.

"Miya Osamu, this is my brother Atusmu," Osamu politely introduced himself.

Atsumu was a little surprised, you were beautiful but your personality sucked, how could you have a boyfriend? You ignored the girl, like always, and only bow your head to Osamu, you never looked at the other twin.

"[surname] don't forget our party tomorrow, your... friend is welcomed to come," Osamu smiled at you.

"Thank you," Futakuchi answered when you remained silent, "nice meeting you," he waved as you both walked away. When you were almost at your door he wrapped his hand around your waist, you turned to him a little confused but decided not to make an effort to understand, he smiled and winked at you. Sure, he wasn't your boyfriend but his ego couldn't take the way Atsumu was staring at you.

“Is that [surname]’s boyfriend?” Osamu asked Kotoe.

“I don’t think he is, they must be friends with benefits or something, I think [surname] is his booty call,” she laughed.

Atsumu flinched. There was nothing funny about it, not for him and that was somehow irritating.

“Well, he is a lucky guy, [surname] is really pretty,” Osamu added unlocking the door.

“No, she isn’t,” the girl complained.

“Don’t take it the wrong way Kotoe-chan you are friendlier, but she still beautiful, right ‘Tsumu?” He asked his brother who was leaning on the rail looking towards the street.

“Yeah.”

“Huh? You guys are no fun tonight, I’m going home,” she turned around and left, Osamu laughed and Atsumu followed him inside.

~

He wanted to ignore the feelings in the back of his mind, he furiously brushed his teeth, he closed the door of the restroom just a little harder than usual and threw himself on the bed rather aggressively. Not knowing why not wanting to know why he shut his eyes commanding himself to go to sleep.

~

"Why?" you asked when he proposed the idea.

"It's a way for you to make friends," he answered putting his shoes on.

You crossed your arms and he knew too well you didn't believe him, "whatever."

"We might play against their team, it could be beneficial to know them beforehand."

Not really knowing why you agreed on stopping by the twins'. Heaven knows it was one of the dumbest ideas ever.

~

Past 8 you walked into the apartment, Futakuchi was with you and so was Aone, Atsumu almost choked on his drink and Osamu grinned widely. For a small gathering, there was a large group of people, and you regretted being there. Osamu tried to introduce you to everyone with a single phrase, "this is our neighbor, former high school classmate, and these are her friends," you got nods and some even lifted their cups to greet you.

You glanced at Atsumu and for that split of a second it was as if you were back in the halls of Inarizaki, girls fussing over him and you were just a passerby, there were not even that many times when you two looked each other in the eye, _why would you had wanted your stomach to twist into knots?_ But those moments always threw you off a little. He was frozen by a minute because you didn't know but he felt the same, and the familiar feeling of just walking away from whoever was talking to him and go to you crept back into his chest.

Futakuchi grabbed your hand and led you to of the other side of the room where Osamu was standing. He proceeded to introduce himself as the captain of your university volleyball team. There was no tension, on the contrary, Osamu laughed and they started a vivid conversation.

Atsumu was talking to Kotoe but glanced at you now and then, he watched as you moved away from his brother and Futakuchi, Aone gave you a drink and you stood quietly looking at the pictures of the twins hanging on the wall.

Their apartment was the same as yours so when the urge to use the restroom struck your mind automatically knew where to lead you, but it wasn't your home. Osamu and Futakuchi were laughing and it seemed wrong to interrupt. Atsumu, on the other hand, was alone, you swallowed and hesitantly approached him.

He tensed up as you walked closer, you looked to the side and asked him if you could use their restroom. He didn't answer at first, _you were actually talking to HIM?_ His surprise was followed by panic, but he remembered he had cleaned the restroom earlier so it was fine for you to use. Not that he cared about you, he just didn't want you to be bitching later.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, go ahead."

When you got out of the restroom you noticed more photos of the twins on the wall, one, in particular, caught your eyes and you giggled. _T_ _he fuck was that?_ Atusumu was looking at you and his heart skipped a beat. Maybe...

"If it isn't my dearest [name]," shivers ran down your spine at the sound of that voice, when you turned around Noda Akari was looking at you, "what a small world, never thought of finding you here," she gave you a 'sincere' smile.

"What are you doing here," you hissed.

"Me?! Ah, well I'm Atsumu's friend, and you? What's an insignificant little worm like you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear, you must have gotten more stupid?" you replied crossing your arms.

"Hahaha, as funny as ever, are you planning on getting one of them? I personally recommend Atsumu, he is a good kisser."

You didn't answer, at least your lips didn't, your eyes did the talking, you glared at her and Atsumu who was still looking noticed the tension between the two of you.

"Akari," he called her when he walked to where you were standing.

"Yes?" she cooed to him, "I didn't know [name] was your neighbor, I was just saying hi to her because we were classmates too, middle school classmates."

"Is that so?" Atsumu asked you.

Rage pricked the back of your head and it took all your willpower to not shove the girl on the ground, _you wanted to cry_ , "yeah," you answered coldly.

What happened to the smile from earlier? It was gone and once again your features were adorned with indifference and ... hate.

"You have changed a lot," Akari told you, "you were such a sweet and nice girl back then."

"She was?" the question left his lips non-voluntary.

What could be worst, seriously? Two of the most annoying beings on the planet had teamed up to bother you. His question felt like a kick, you had to restrain your self once again. You rolled your eyes, "I am still sweet and nice."

"Too nice maybe?" the girl winked and you tightly closed your fists.

"Stay away from me," your voice was almost a whisper when you walked away to find Futakuchi.

Akari had a smug smile on her face and her black eyes followed each one of your movements, you could feel her gaze like blades cutting your skin. After that you didn't stay long, you and your friends left and bigger questions about you arose inside Atsumu's mind.

~

Futakuchi knew you weren't in the mood so he didn't even bother to ask, as soon as he left with Aone you plopped on the floor, your nails tried to dig on the hardwood until they hurt. You thought you had it bad with the twins living next door, but _Noda Akari_ , that one was the worst and last person you ever wanted to cross paths with.

There was nothing you could do, and that made you feel worst, those days were gone even if for you it felt like you were reliving them all over again. And just like in those times the only thing left to do was cry, cry until you couldn't cry anymore and then bury everything, hide it all behind the armor of indifference you had built and mastered.

~

"That was good," Osamu said putting the trash away.

Atsumu rearranged the pillows on their couch, "what do you mean?"

"It was fun and I can't believe [surname] actually showed up."

"She only came because her boyfriend came, that guy's probably spying on us," he made his way to the restroom to brush his teeth.

Osamu followed him an stood on the hall looking at his twin, "he was pretty cool... I saw her talking to Akari, was there something weird going on?"

"I don't know, Akari said they were classmates," Atsumu remembered the discomfort on your face, "I don't know, I don't care." Of course, he did, if not then why the heck did he stood on the hall looking at the picture you stared at earlier? The giggle made your face change completely, it made you look pretty... NO! He told himself walking to his room.

 

You were finally laying down under your sheets when an unexpected question stung your heart, _did she tell him?_

He was staring at the ceiling, _god why you were so annoying?_ No matter how much he tried he wasn't able to understand you.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, thank you for being patient.  
> Hope this interest you enough to look forward to the next ch!
> 
> See you soon~
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will update this sooner than later, if you are an Inarizaki lover I thank you for your time :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say "HI!"  
> https://rossyele.tumblr.com/


End file.
